Grand Theft Auto:The Chinese Connection
Grand Theft Auto: The Chinese Connection is a 2019 Action adventure first and third person shooter released on all consoles. The story is about a former Elite Street racer joining the Chinese mafia. The game received rave reviews, and won 2020 Spike Video game award game of the year. The game has many returning elements from GTA 5, with some new features as well. The controversial drug dealing mechanic from Chinatown wars had returned as well. A sex mini game which allows Ryo to make explicit love to many women was also added. Story The game begins at the end of Need for Speed Pro Street with Ryo Wantanabe losing the last race against Ryan Cooper. Ryan’s car is blown up, and Ryo is arrested for his suspected involvement. Ryo is arrested but thanks to his fingerprints not being on the bomb he is sentenced to to 2 years for accessory to murder. When he gets out he moves to Liberty City in 2009. When he gets there he runs into Huang Lee, who had just finished getting revenge on his Uncle. Huang gets him a Job as a hitman and introduces him to Jackie Wong, a high ranking member of the Triads. Huang tells Ryo he owes him and leaves. Ryo is assigned to steal a car for Gracie Ancelotti to pay off a bet Jackie owed her fathe. When he gives her the car the have explicit Sex in her room. She is available as a sex mini game from then on. Huang then calls Ryo and tells him to steal a Stripper bus for him. The women all have sex with Ryo. He gives it to Huang who says that the women are available to him anytime he wants. Jackie assigns Ryo to then assasinate govenor Riley. However Riley commits suicide. Ryo then works for Riley’s wife and daughter to repay his debt to them while also starting a three way affair with them, including murdering the corrupt police commissioner,planting fake evidence to get the mayor arrested,and murdering a famed serial killer Sheila, Rileys wife,used to have an affair with. Jackie starts to Distrust Ryo,and eventually Ryo finds out why he needed to kill Riley. Riley had substantial evidence to put away Jackie for life,and that Jackie had Ryo‘s car bugged because of a gambling bet he had with Riley,and had Ryan blown up to ensure Ryo goes to jail, and when Riley found out he decided to put away Jackie for costing him money. Jackie sends a hit squad after Ryo but Ryo survives. Ryo and Huang chase Jackie who is in a tank,throwing multiple sticky bombs on the tank,but Jackie survives. Ryo lets Jackie crawl away who succumbs to his injuries. Huang then takes over as the leader of the Triads and leaves Jackie in the stripper bus along with a naked Sheila, Tina(Riley’s daughter),and Gracie,and all the strippers who Ryo then has sex with. Afterwards, Ryo is awarded a new mansio in uptown liberty. In the multiplayer mode, Ryo, Huang,and his Women give the online protagonist missions, sex partners, bodyguards, and cars. The online mode takes place in modern times. Gameplay Similar to Gta 5s gameplay,new mechanics however include the drug dealing mechanic returning from Chinatown Wars. Another mini game includes the new sex mini game which involves moving the joystick in different directions to satisfy your partner. This mini game is expanded upon in the multiplayer, which includes more positions and the ability to make love with online players with a female character. You can also make love with strippers and prostitutes at the same time. Vehicles The vehicles are the exact same as GTA 5 Category:Grand Theft Auto titles